This section is intended to provide a background or context to the technology that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Targeted value added service delivery is a key system component of current Internet service companies.
Mobile and wireless value added services are becoming more commonplace as the number of smart phones and smart places grows. Since smart phones typically feature rich Web browsers, these devices are taking part in the Web ecosystem and consuming the Web value added services. The Web advertisement model, however, does not take into account the unique features of the mobile and wireless environment and the different contextual parameters that change over time.